Dying to belong
by lylstephymcmahon
Summary: told from the pov of Elena who is the youngest McMahon.Read as Elena returns to the wwe for the first time since she was 17 years old. After leaving because of a tramatic experience she had. Also has alot to do with Stephanie McMahon and HHH. R&R PLZ


Chapter 1: **Welcome back Elena**

I would have never believed that I would stand here at twenty one, I thought for sure when I left at age seventeen I would never be back. "Elena, Elena! Over here" I glanced up and noticed my "adopted" sister Stephanie McMahon and her husband Paul waving at me.

I smiled scooping up my luggage and stumbled over to greet them. I dropped my bags and immediately I felt Stephanie's arms around me squeezing me, almost to death. "you look so grown up since I've seen you last its been way to long" she commented her fingers ran through my hair which was now a reddish color. "you look amazing Steph, where are the kids?" my eyes lit up as I asked, I had yet to get to meet Stephanie's two girls and I was anxious. "they are at the arena with Vince" Paul chimed in. He opened his muscular set of arms and I walked into them quickly. He squeezed me tightly almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. "that's enough you almost squeezed the life out of me" I joked with him.

"Paul babe grab her bags" Stephanie asked him but it seemed more like a demand to me. "of course" he replied picking up my two suit cases, I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying so I didn't bring much. "everyone is so excited to see you, but about the hair sweetie, it's gonna have to go Mac" She used the nickname I had acquired years ago when I had first started working for the wwe.

_I was sixteen when my dream of meeting Stephanie McMahon finally came true. I stood in line along with the thousands of other girls who were dying to try out for the role of the youngest McMahon. Of course none of us were really McMahon's and getting this part wouldn't really make us part of their family but we could all dream couldn't we? I was the 500th girl to audition and I really knew my chances of getting the job were slim to none. _

_When I entered the room I freaked upon seeing Stephanie along with Shane, Vince and Linda all lined up at the table. "excited a little bit are you?" Stephanie spoke to me first. I nodded but no words would come out of my mouth. "why do you think you are best suited to be a McMahon?" Next it was Vince who spoke to me. I shrugged my shoulders lowering my eyes, I knew I had just blew my chance. _

_I turned to exit the room when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "why don't we try a different approach with you" it was Shane. I smiled at him "what approach is that?" I asked quietly. "well you pick one of us to interview you" he paused leaning his lips close to my ear "so choose wisely" he winked at me as he pulled back. _

_"I choose Stephanie" I pointed to her. Shane couldn't believe that I didn't pick him. "I think I like her already, she's smart" Stephanie commented watching Shane sulk back to the table. _

The entire car ride back to the arena was filled with Stephanie filling me in on the time I've missed and vice versa I tried to share a little about my life since leaving. "so you dated this one guy for a while? Which would be the guy who made you leave us?" She questioned. "sorta there's more reasons for why I left then that Steph, maybe ill tell you them sometime" just thinking about my real reason for leaving sent shivers down my back.

"anyway your going on Raw tonight so you have to go back to brown sorry hun but McMahon's aren't red heads" she flicked my red locks with her fingers. "I know I had a feeling you wouldn't like it " I laughed with her.

Finally after twenty minutes we arrived at the arena. Stephanie and Paul led me to the ring that was already set up, there was a cake in the middle surrounded by every wrestler that was still employed by the wwe. Some I knew and also some that I have never met before. "it's so good to finally have you back sweetie" Vince who had become known to me as a second father hugged me instantly. I squeezed back "it's good to be back dad, I've missed you all so much." I went along the line of McMahons hugging Linda, also known to me as my mother next she was in tears, that lady really started to love me I had no idea how much of an impact it had on their lives when I left them without explaining. I skipped Marissa she didn't seem thrilled that I was back and went straight to Shane. I ran and jumped into his arms, he held onto me tightly as I wrapped my legs around him. "it's so good to see you again Shane-o" I whispered leaning my lips close to his ears. "it's even better to see you Mac believe me I've missed you, our late night movies everything" he stroked my back gently before I squirmed out of his arms.

Sitting in four little chairs were two boys and two girls, Stephanie and Shane's kids. I knelt before them with a smile. "Hi girls, boys I'm your Aunt Elena" I offered pretty certain they wouldn't understand. Much to my surprise one by one each of the kids gave me a hug. "They know who I am?" I asked puzzled. "well we couldn't let our girls grow up not knowing they had an amazing Aunt Elena now could we?" Paul responded. "wow thank you all for doing this for me" The six of us Myself, Stephanie, Linda, Vince, Shane and Paul shared a group hug before we were joined by the four youngest McMahon's.

Everyone parted and I made my way around to talk to the friends I hadn't seen in years. The first guy I approached was Andrew also known as test. He was standing in the corner talking to a blonde who looked not much older then I was. "Hi" I quietly spoke attempting to gain his attention. He looked away from the blonde and smiled. "Elena wow you look so great" he pulled me into his arms, I smiled when I saw the disgusted look on the girls face. "excuse me, I'm Barbie also known as Kelly" she cleared her throat trying to get Andrew to break the hug. "I assume this is your girlfriend?" I stepped back and looked at her. "Andrew aren't you going to answer?" Kelly elbowed him he snapped out of the trance he was in. "oh yeah sorry , this is Barb she's my girlfriend" he stepped back from me and put his arm around her. "that's um nice, it's nice to meet you" I stuck my hand out towards her but she refused to shake it. "well I'll catch up with you later Andy" I would have hugged him again but with her hanging all over him it was nearly impossible. "yeah I'll catch you later Elena" he blew me a kiss when she wasn't looking which made my heart skip a beat.

_**The first day I was working for the wwe I was nervous. The only people I really knew well were the McMahon's since I had an extensive training period where I lived with them for two months. "so are you just going to sit there all day or are you going to meet some of the other wrestlers ?" Stephanie questioned me. Her and Paul were sitting down getting ready to watch a movie. I took it as my cue to leave. "yeah I guess I'll go take a walk or something" I grabbed my purse and headed out the door closing it behind me. **_

_**I headed down the hallway to my left and just began to walk aimlessly. I walked past a few superstars but none spoke to me. Finally I just decided to go sit in the seats which would soon be filled with thousands of screaming fans, I would have to face them all. I started to doubt myself. I starred off into space not even realizing it when Test came and sat down next to me. "hey kiddo" he greeted me with a smile. "hi, I'm Elena" I stuck my hand towards him. "I know who you are we've all been given strict orders to stay away from you" he laughed. "are you serious? By who?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I shifted in the seat so I was looking at him as we talked. "Vince, Stephanie, Shane, Paul just about all of them it's like when Stephanie first started here she was off limits, and so are you kid but with good reason your young aren't you?" he questioned me. **_

_**"I can't believe they would try and control who I talk to" I ignored his question about my age. "they have their reasons sweetie" he reached out and brushed the loose strands of my brunette hair behind my ear. A smile formed across my face. "doesn't mean I can't have friends right?" I replied. "of course, hey I'd love to be your first friend here" he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. His action caused me to blush.**_

I had made my way around and only had a few guys to say hi to. The rest of the wrestlers had scattered from the ring. "Hey Hunny" Chris Irvine immediately hugged me going one farther then any other guy had gone and kissed my lips softly. My lips tingled wanting more, to just feel his lips against mine again would have been amazing. "how are you doing?" I questioned as we walked out of the ring so we could talk somewhere more quiet. "I'm doing good and yourself, damn you look so grown up your not the same little girl I remember" he commented taking a step back to get a better look at me. "is that a bad thing?" I replied doubting myself already. "no you look beautiful still" he reassured me his smooth fingers touched my cheek. "well thank you Chris you look rather handsome yourself in your old age" I winked at him knowing he wouldn't like my comment. "well if I'm so old babe why are you so damn attracted to me then?" we both stopped walking I was leaning up against the wall. "want to come hang out in my room? Maybe watch a movie?" I asked him changing the subject. "sure sweet cheeks after the show you have to go change the hair, McMahon's don't have red hair" his fingers twisted the ends of my hair. I rolled my eyes. "your not the first person who's said that to me today." after I had finished my statement his lips were against mine again for a brief second. "I'll see you later" I called to him as he walked away. "I'll be looking forward to it" he called back with a smile.

I made my way towards the hair and makeup room. Stephanie was already in there waiting for me. "now Janice, see the colors all wrong we need a light brown, maybe with some blonde highlights " Stephanie picked up a few pieces of my hair to show her. "okay Stephanie I'll see what I can do, Take a seat Elena dear" I set my purse down on the floor and did as she requested. "Steph where was Matt and Jeff? I didn't see them at my little party thing?" She was walking out of the room as I asked her this. "oh well they didn't want to come, Matt doesn't really think to highly of you for some reason" She shrugged before she kissed me on the top of my head. "don't worry about it sweetie you don't need them, I'll be back later to check on you" with that said she was gone.

Within a few hours my hair was back to the same dull brown that I had felt a need to escape from just months prior. Much like she promised Stephanie had returned to the room along with Aurora and Murphy. "Steph they look so much like you its crazy" I commented as I met them at the door. "want to carry one of them, Rory gets jealous when I hold Murphy and Murphy here doesn't like to walk" Stephanie explained to me as we started down the hall way. "sure" I agreed and she handed Aurora over to me. For just about three she was tall but that wasn't a surprise to me since her mother and father were both tall. "we are going to have dinner together before the show" Stephanie continued to rattle on. "who's all going to be there?" I replied as Aurora twisted her tiny fingers in my newly dyed hair. "mom, dad, Paul, Shane, Marissa, their boys and of course my girls" Stephanie smile grew as she spoke about her daughters it was apparent that those girls were her life.

"sounds good where are we eating?" I continued the conversation, I was feeling a little weird being back. A huge part of me missed my parents, and I couldn't shake the feeling that Matt hated me, I didn't understand what I did to him. "just a small Italian restaurant that is close by, that's still your favorite kind of food right Mac?" Stephanie continued to call me by that nickname that I had once hated. "oh yeah it is, hey can I invite someone to dinner?" I finally used all my courage and asked her. She hesitated "um who were you thinking about inviting?" she answered before giving me a yes or no. "just Chris" I coyly replied hoping no make that more like praying she would say yes. "sure drop Rory off at the room with me and then you can go ask him." she smiled I was relieved that she had agreed to it. I'm not sure how the rest of the family would feel about it but Stephanie's thoughts were most important to me. We finally reached her makeshift locker room and I helped her settle the kids down. "I'll be right back" I rushed away quickly before she could change her mind about Chris joining us for dinner.

I found Chris in the gym working out. I tapped him on his shoulder and caused him to jump a little. "whoa you startled me" he turned around with a smile. "sorry dear, I wanted to invite you to dinner, the McMahon's are throwing me a welcome back dinner and I would like it if you were there to keep me sane" I joked with him about the McMahon's driving me crazy, when really I just wanted to spend as much time with him as I possibly could. "hmm" he tapped his chin as if he was deep in thought. "eating with you might make me vomit tho" he whispered. I attempted to smack him playfully for his remark but he grabbed a hold of my wrists and restrained me. The struggle caused us to fall him first and me on top of him. "moving a little fast eh? Just like your sister" he laughed and I did the same. I wanted to be mad but he was funny. "please come to dinner" I begged him as I started to stand up the door opened. Matt and Jeff walked in they immediately stopped talking and just starred at Chris and I.

I chewed on my lip wanting to say something but Steph was right I didn't need them. "so what do you say Chris" I pouted hoping it would make him say yes. "of course I'll come have dinner as long as I don't have to pay" he winked at me. "of course you don't have to darling" I threw my arms around him hugging him, more to see if I could get a reaction out of Matt or even Jeff for that matter. "your simply adorable you know that" Chris kissed my nose before his lips found their way onto mine. The kiss was soft but meaningful. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Matt just shaking his head. I really wanted to say something to him but what could I possibly say?


End file.
